Electronic devices like cellular phone terminals are equipped with a display device. It becomes requisite for the electronic devices in a portable size to ensure both enlargement of the screen size of the display device and reduction in size of the whole device.
An example of the foregoing electronic devices will be explained. An exemplified electronic device 200 has, as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 7, a tabular display device 210.
The electronic device 200 further includes, as shown in FIG. 5, a wiring member 220 which is connected to the display device 210, a frame member 230 which supports the display device 210, a circuit substrate 240 which is connected to the display device 210 through the wiring member 220 and arranged below the frame member 230, a lower cover 250 which is attached to the lower surface of the frame member 230, and an upper cover 260 which is transparent and attached to the upper surface of the frame member 230. Furthermore, an aperture 231 into which the wiring member 220 is inserted is formed in the frame member 230.
The frame member 230 is formed by pressing a metal plate. The frame member 230 includes a bottom plate part 232 facing the lower surface of the display device 210, a front wall part 233 facing a front end part of the display device 210, and a top plate part 234 which is continuous from the upper edge of the front wall part 233 toward the front.
The aperture 231 is formed, as shown in FIG.5 and FIG. 7, in a boundary position between the bottom plate part 232 and the front wall part 233.
Currently, there are various proposals as the foregoing electronic device (see, for example, patent literatures 1 to 4).
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-193944
Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-172454
Patent Literature 3: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-251938
Patent Literature 4: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-189499